Homesick
by SaucyHandles
Summary: Home can be as simple as where one feels comfortable, or as unchangeable as where one is born, but sometimes it's easy for the distinction of where home really is to become blurred. Trapped between two worlds, a boy will either suffer between the haze of distinction, or prosper outside of the tides of choice.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright, so here's the first chapter of my new story Homesick! I'm not going to explain anything here because it's the first chapter of a new story; pretty self explanatory. Also, if any of my followers from the Naruto fandom are reading this, no I haven't abandoned those stories, I'm just temporarily changing fandoms because Steven Universe is so dang good! Now on with the story!**

* * *

 **=Homesick=**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

A bright light shown throughout a large circular chamber before quickly fading away, revealing a lone figure standing on an odd-looking platform. The figure didn't stand there long however, as a moment later they lowered themselves down onto a single knee and crossed their thin arms in front of themselves, arching their hands backwards to create a diamond shape.

"My Diamond," came a feminine voice from the figure standing in the center of the room. The way they had spoke made the respectful tone they held obvious; an observation that was further reenforced by the fact that they remained kneeling and with their head bowed to the floor. A second later another voice was made apparent in the room in the form of strong commanding voice.

"Rise Pearl."

Doing as she was instructed, the figure in the middle of the room lifted themselves back up into a standing position, with their back held firm and rigid in what was considered proper posture. A simple, "Yes my Diamond," accompanied the motion. A moment later and the authoritative voice calmly spoke once more, sounding almost intimidating even with the feminine grace it held.

"How are you... adjusting, to your new tasks?" the voice asked, but the unconcealed disinterest was blatantly obvious.

"I'm adjusting well, my Diamond, but I must admit that young master has at times expressed displeasure with me being around," the Pearl spoke, looking up at the woman she stood before with light trepidation.

The woman herself was seated upon a monolithic throne, dressed in an outfit themed in various shades of yellow. Her hair was done in a short bob-cut with two spiked tips, all a bright hue of yellow matching that of her outfit. Around her eyes were opaque black markings, mimicking a dark eye-liner which, in the Pearl's opinion, made the woman's cold stare all the more frightening. Overall her features all seemed to have been made for the sole purpose of intimidation, but even so it wasn't her scowling face that frightened the Pearl most...

No, it was the shear fact that this woman was absolutely gigantic, easily dwarfing her own tiny form many times over. It made the Pearl feel as if she were standing before a goddess who was about to cast judgment down upon her. It was honestly a little difficult for her to maintain her composure and not let her nerves get to her; after all, the gem the gigantic woman held square on her chest was a symbol of her status.

As her title might have suggested, a yellow diamond stood out from the rest of the woman's outfit, shining with a pristine glimmer. It was this very gem that marked her as one the Matriarchs of Homeworld; the home planet of the Gem species, along with all Homeworld ruled planets. There were actually four different Diamonds however; Blue, Pink, Yellow, and White, and together the four of them made up the Great Diamond Authority.

Each of them were considered perfect by their societies; without flaw, and each held rule over their own portion of the Gem species. The Pearl herself was a member of Yellow Diamond's court and admittedly knew little about the other Diamonds herself. Even though the Diamonds held control over separate societies, they governed the species as a whole together.

"I see..."

The voice snapped the Pearl out of her wandering thoughts, and unfortunately reminded the Pearl of her fear. After all, she stood in front of one of the most powerful beings Homeworld would ever know and had brazenly stated that her master was dissatisfied with her presence. A Pearl was only as valuable as the Gem they served, and Pearls that weren't received well by their masters were hardly around long enough to make up for it. No, they almost always had their gem destroyed and their spot filled by another custom-made Pearl.

It was this that the Pearl feared.

Maybe she should've lied about that last part, but sadly she couldn't help telling the truth; it was ingrained into her very existence as a Pearl. Besides, even though she told the truth, there was still the chance that it'd be over-looked. After all, she had only recently been assigned to her master so it wasn't too unreasonable a thought. Or at least she really hoped it wasn't.

"Regardless, it's of little importance," Yellow Diamond spoke, the same disinterested tone present. "So, where exactly is your master? I thought I ordered you to have him ready and brought here?"

The Pearl didn't miss the condescending and icy undertone, but decided she couldn't let it rob her of her composure. "Well..." The Pearl internally smacked herself for the unprofessional start. "You did my Diamond, and I have come to let you know that he should be on his way as we speak." She didn't get to continue what she was saying however, as a look of anger suddenly sprung up on Yellow Diamond's face.

"You came here just to tell me he is on his way?!" she spoke, her face scrunching up in a look of pure indignation. "Pray tell why you thought it okay to waste my time with such menial information?!"

"I-I a-apologize, my Diamond, it's just that young master made it very clear that this was what he wanted me to do..." the pearl quietly squeaked out, feeling even smaller as the giant of a Gem glared down at her in annoyance.

Yellow Diamond scoffed. "Speak up!" she shouted at the now shaking Pearl. "Now, please inform me just why he'd send you instead of simply using his communicator?"

The Pearl had feared this would happen when she had originally been ordered to come, but she was simply stuck in between a rock and a hard place, so to speak, and had no choice but to obey her master. It wouldn't do for her to have stuck around against his wishes when he held the ability to decide her fate. She really hadn't been assigned to him long enough to know what he might do when angered. As it was he already seemed irritated by her presence, if all the insistence that she leave him alone was anything to go by.

Taking a deep breath, even though it wasn't necessary for her species, the Pearl spoke up in a louder voice as she had been instructed. "Once again I apologize, my Diamond. I believe he wished to be alone while he readied himself. I did not wish to upset him, so I obeyed when he insisted I come and report to you." She was worried such a weak reasoning would only yield yet more anger from her Diamond, but that was proven false as a moment later the woman rolled her eyes and sighed rather loudly.

"That boy..." Yellow Diamond whispered to herself, closing her eyes as she did so. "I suppose it can't be helped. As his personal Pearl you are to do as he says, but just remember... from now on you are to place my orders even above his. Is that clear?" the woman questioned, the look of anger now missing and one of frustration now holding its place instead.

A simple, "Yes, my Diamond," was the Pearls only response.

"Oh, and just for your information, if he still doesn't approve of your presence within the week, you will be replaced. Inform him of my decision," the woman spoke, an icy tone making the threat clear. "You are dismissed. Now go back and retrieve him, if you don't there will be consequences."

The Pearl didn't hesitate to step back onto the warp-pad before in yet another bright beam of light she was gone, leaving only Yellow Diamond alone in the room.

Yellow Diamond once again sighed. That boy was way too merciful allowing such an incompetent Pearl to be his servant. If it were her, she would have had her gem recycled and a new Pearl made. Sadly they simply didn't have the time necessary to create a custom Pearl for him, and as such had to resort to a Pearl that had been in reserve. It was entirely unheard of and unbecoming of a Gem of royal status, but it hadn't bothered that boy in the slightest.

No, he even seemed excited when she had brought the news up to him that he was finally old enough to receive his own Pearl. Although, he often did become excited over many things if they were new to him, and if what the Pearl had said was true, he had already become bored with the idea of having his own Pearl. Perhaps it was due to the Pearl's incompetence that he had grown annoyed with her. A small smile appeared on her face at the thought.

Maybe she'd discuss getting a different pearl for him when he arrived.

* * *

The Pearl stepped off the warp-pad before quickly making her way towards the exit of the warp-hub, and by extension towards her masters room. It wasn't very far, maybe a few minutes walk, but even that felt almost too long. As she walked she passed a few other gems, all of various type and style, but all had one thing in common; they each gave her a strange look. Perhaps it was pity? She couldn't tell, but she knew the looks were all because of the warp-pad she had come out of.

It was the only warp in the entire room that had a duo of Jaspers guarding it.

The warp was for the Diamond Control Center; a room very few were permitted to enter, mostly high-ranking officials and other various bureaucrats, and as a common Pearl herself, and specifically _not_ Yellow Diamond's personal Pearl, the other Gems most likely believed her to have been in trouble, which honestly wasn't far from the truth after the way the report had gone. Although, that clearly wasn't the original reason she had been within the room.

From any other gems perspective her presence within the Diamond Control Center was a complete oddity, but that was only due to the fact that very few gems knew of her master's existence, and fewer still new the connection he held with Yellow Diamond; herself included. She personally had no idea exactly what the pair's relationship was, only knowing that the young Gem was held in extremely high regard by her Diamond, placing him much higher than herself in the social hierarchy.

She was a lowly Pearl anyways; a gem whose sole purpose in life was simply to serve her master. Whatever the relationship the two shared was, it was none of her concern. She had her master, and by extension was fulfilling her life's goal. She was happy.

The smallest of frowns appeared on her face.

In truth, serving a master was all she had ever known how to do. All she was ever _taught_ how to do. Yet, sometimes she found herself growing curious over what it might be like to go out and fight battles like a Ruby, or work on various forms of technology like a Peridot. Often she wondered if any of her fantasies would be more fulfilling than being a servant, a Pearl, or would it simply be the same as her current situation, only from a different angle?

She liked to think it would be exciting to have such a change, but that was likely wishful thinking. There was no way anything so spectacular would ever happen. Besides, she was a Pearl; fantasizing wasn't something she was meant to do. It wouldn't bode well for her if she was found to have such thoughts after all. If anyone ever found out they might label her as defective and once again her existence would be cut short, ending her ability to even serve the purpose of a common Pearl.

That wouldn't do.

Turning down another hall, the Pearl continued her journey at a brisk pace. As she did so she found herself unable to put the thoughts to rest. It was too exciting, letting her imagination run wild with the endless possibilities. More importantly however was the single curious thought over whether or not she was the only Pearl to have ever had these thoughts. After all, there were plenty of Pearls on Homeworld, surely at least one of them shared her imagination.

A darker possibility quickly passed through her mind a moment later.

What if she really was the only Pearl that held these curiosities? What if any others had already been marked as defective and had their Gems harvested for recycling? A sudden disappointment filled her being at the thought. Even if she weren't alone in her thinking, she seriously doubted she'd ever know. After all, any Gem that possibly shared the same sentiment as herself would likely never express it, let alone tell anyone, and all because of the same reason as her.

Fear.

Just because their lives as Pearls—or even other Gem types—were limited in their function and purpose it didn't mean they didn't care about their own continued existence. No, she much preferred a boring life compared to having no life at all. And honestly, she did enjoy being useful even in her own way as a Pearl. If that meant she was simply going to be a servant than that was fine.

She just needed to focus on her responsibilities more.

Things could be worse. Really, while it was secret, she was still the Pearl to royalty; or at least to someone who even Yellow Diamond found important. She was actually lucky when she truly thought about it. The only thing she should be worried about was the possibility that her master was displeased with her and she... might have her gem harvested...

A gulp formed in her throat as she remembered the very real threat made by Yellow Diamond just moments before. Increasing the pace she was walking at, the Pearl quickly turned down another hall. She was close, just one more corner and her master's quarters would be within sight. She almost wanted to stop however when she thought about it. He had already been irritable just earlier when he had sent her to Yellow Diamond, and that was all because he preferred to do things himself.

Her orders from Yellow Diamond were to have him ready for their meeting, and due to that she had insisted she help with his daily routine; an oddity that only he seemed to do, and always made him less willing to accept her assistance. Outside of that, her master and her really didn't have too many interactions. It was always the same order since she had been assigned to him. Tell him the daily schedule and have him prepared.

More often than not her master spent his time in Yellow Diamond's companionship, meaning she wasn't allowed to follow him, and in the last couple days since she'd been assigned to him, her only interaction _had_ been assisting him with his daily necessities. All three times he had found something else for her to 'help him with', in truth it was always something menial that lasted just long enough for him to finish with his tasks and already be prepared by the time she was back.

This time however, he had sent her straight to Yellow Diamond, and she feared it was intentional, seeing as he could have simply used the communicator he possessed to contact her himself. She really didn't want to be a nuisance to him, but she hadn't had the chance yet to show she could be useful in other ways. It was always, annoy him in the morning and then wait for his return from Yellow Diamonds custody just outside the warp-hub to guide him back to his room.

It was the thought that she was on thin ice that made her reluctant to bother him once more, but with the threat from Yellow Diamond she really had no choice. Only once her master was ready and they were on their wa—

"Oof!"

Falling backwards onto her rear, the pearl was forced out of her thoughts as she collided with something. Panic set in a moment later when she finally raised herself up enough to see exactly what it was she had collided with.

Her master...

"Oh. Oh! Oh no!" the Pearl yelled panicked, before scrambling to her feet in a manner that would make any other pearl shiver in indignation. "Young master, I'm so sorry! I should have been paying attention!" Quickly making her way forward, the Pearl made to assist the downed form of her master up, but before she could he began to lift himself.

"Pearl, that's enough!" the boy yelled at her, although his face lacked any anger on it. "It was an accident, I know," he spoke calmly. Soon enough he was standing once more. "Just... calm down, okay? And why are you here anyways? Shouldn't you be waiting for me with Yellow Diamond?"

Looking down for a moment, the Pearl winced; an action that didn't go unnoticed. "Well... I was just there, you see, but... I might have gotten in trouble for not bringing you..." She didn't bother to look up, she could already see the look of annoyance on her master's face in her mind. That's why she was entirely thrown at the feeling of being constricted around her waist. She didn't even need to look up from the floor to see the bushel of curly black hair that now blocked her vision, as the smaller form of her master now sat clinging to her. "Y-young master?"

"I'm sorry!" the boy yelled into her stomach in what sounded like a panicked tone, but was a little hard to identify due to the muffled way the words had come out. "I completely forgot what she's like alone!" Her master looked up at her, but still remained clung to her form. It was now that she could see the look of shame that adorned his chubby face; a look she was startled by. Was this normal for him? She'd only ever really seen his face with a look of annoyance, much like Yellow Diamond's, but now he was looking at her like he was the one who had failed _her_.

"Y-young master!" Once again with that darn stutter! It really didn't help that the boy was still holding her around her waistline. "You have a-absolutely no reason to apologize to me, I'm just a Pearl! And... I keep failing you." She wasn't entirely sure why she felt the sudden need to admit to her short comings, but she felt as if doing so might put a stop to the strange behavior her master was showing. He was apologizing to _her_ like he had done something wrong! It was entirely preposterous, and slightly uncomfortable for her.

Her hopes that he'd return to an understandable emotional response were dashed however when suddenly the look of shame on her master's face intensified. This wasn't normal! That wasn't how he was supposed to react! She was about to speak up again to try and rectify the situation, but her master beat her to it.

"No!" he yelled up at her, his eyes wide and the light glimmer of a tear forming. "That's not true! why would you say that? it's only been a few days!" The grip the boy held on her skirt remained strong as ever as she gently tried to pull away from his hold. Eventually however she chose to give in and stood there, the occasional fidget working its way to the surface.

"It's just... I am a Pearl, young master, my entire purpose is to serve you, but you must think I'm unworthy of you're ownership. I just... I'm supposed to be _useful_ to you, but you don't let me help you..." Her eyes widened a moment after the words came out of her mouth. The way she had worded it made it sound almost like she was blaming him! "I mean! I can do _more_ than just retrieving things for you master!"

"Pearl..." the boy spoke quietly, his grip on her weakening. "It's only been a few days. The only thing you've even had the chance to help me with would have been..."

Oh...

OH!

A light blush formed on his face once the realization struck. She couldn't be talking about _that_ , could she? "Pearl, you don't mean in the mornings when I need to get ready do you?" He silently hoped she would deny it, but he already knew what she was referring to. A light blush of embarrassment warmed his cheeks as he thought of how to word his thoughts correctly. "Pearl, I wasn't trying to make it seem like you can't help me... It's just, there are certain _things_ I need to do in the morning, _and sometimes at night_ , that other Gems... don't,"

"I... don't understand, young master," the Pearl spoke, her fear forgotten and having been replaced by confusion. "I know you're different from other Gem's, it was in my briefing, but that shouldn't effect my ability to assist you in any way."

Distraction. He really needed a distraction. He wasn't about to try and explain why she couldn't help him in the mornings; it was the same reason why he was the only Gem on Homeworld that had a thing called a bathroom, and he wasn't about to try and explain it's purpose. He knew just the way to change his servant's focus.

"Erm... as much as I'd like to clear everything up right now, we should probably get going if we're going to be on time, Pearl," he spoke, slowly creeping his way down the hall. It was a little mean to use her fears like that, but at the same time, her fears weren't exactly unfounded? The effect was immediate as the Pearl's eyes widened substantially, before she let out a loud gasp.

"Oh my diamond!" Quickly making her way next to him, the Pearl quickly set herself in a rigid posture. It was the same posture every Pearl was taught to hold while in the company of their superiors; a firm stance, with both arms held behind themselves and head held high. "By your leave, young master!"

* * *

"They're all looking at us..."

"It's because you're with me," the Pearl replied. She nervously looked around the room of the Warp-Hub at the many faces that gazed back in unconcealed curiosity. It was of course the first time anyone had likely seen her master with anyone other than Yellow Diamond, and even that was likely few and far between, so her presence with her master was likely the reason the duo currently garnered attention from many of the rooms occupants.

"I don't get why that should matter," her master spoke. A shrug later and he was walking towards the warp-pad that lead back into the Diamond Control Center.

Once more setting herself back into the proper posture, she quickly made her way in his wake. With only a brief glance from the Jasper guards the duo finally came to a stop on the warp-pad, before a second later a bright beam of light surrounded the warp-pad, signaling their departure from the hub. A moment later and the duo floated up above the platform a few feet before the only thing distinguishable in the area was the duo themselves, as they seemingly floated through a long tunnel of energy.

Dropping her head down from the uncomfortably raised position it had been in, the Pearl was shocked to see that her master throwing himself into a series of flips, a light laughter escaping from his mouth as he did so. Worry slipped into the front of her mind, and the rest of her posture was soon forgotten as she made to reach for the small Gem so she could return him to being right-side-up.

"Young Master! You shouldn't—

Before she could even finish the sentence the light surrounding them vanished, and a sense of gravity returned once more. The Pearl landed on the stone platform below her before in a panic she thrust out her arms in a desperate attempt to catch the now upside-down boy. Sadly, he was slightly out of her reach, making it so her grab only caught the edge of the her master's shirt.

Eyes widening the Pearl could do nothing as the boy fell onto the ground with a loud "Oomph!" before she was quickly pulled after him due to her grip on his shirt. An undignified yell of surprise escaped from her lips before she found herself piled on top of her master's form. She made to quickly pick herself up, but a loud shriek froze her to the very core.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Turning her head as fast as the tensed muscles in her neck would allow, her gaze met the furious face of the now standing Yellow Diamond, and instantly her body froze once more.

"Answer me!" the giant of a woman shouted, both her fists visibly clenched as her face scrunched up with pure anger.

She couldn't help the tiny squeak of terror that escaped her vocal chords, nor the trembling of her body as stared at what was certainly her executioner. There were no more chances that would be given to her and she knew it. Falling on her master was going to be the last thing she ever did. It was entirely incomprehensible that as a Pearl she be anything other than a perfect servant, Which entailed she hold grace, elegance, and proper poise.

And here she was laying on her master.

 _Oh no!_

Throwing herself backwards the Pearl fearfully watched as her master rubbed his head. "Ugh, why do I always forget that it drops?" he spoke, before he opened his eyes and looked at her. She was afraid that his gaze might also hold anger in it, but instead once again it only held concern; concern for her. The Pearl felt her cheeks warm, but snapped herself back to reality when he spoke once more.

"Are you alright?"

It took her a moment to realize what he asked her since her mind was entirely focused on _his_ well being, but with a slow shaky nod she replied, "Uh... yeah. I'm alright."

"Good."

By now the boy had already returned himself back onto his feet, and was now holding his hand out to her. Reaching forward she accepted his help in returning herself upright as well.

"Steven, I demand an explanation!" Simultaneously the duo turned back towards Yellow Diamond. An audible gulp sounding in her throat, and a nervous chuckle coming from her master.

"Hehe, uhm... well I wanted to have fun?" he started out weakly, rubbing at the back of his head in a nervous manner. "I know you said not to... but... alright! It's just really fun! I promise I'll stop!"

"I don't care about that!" Yellow Diamond spoke, confusing Steven. If she didn't mean his misusing the warp-tunnel then what did she mean? "I demand to know why you insist on keeping that pathetic excuse for a Pearl!" Instantly Steven was taken aback and the nervous look on his face was replaced with utter shock.

"W-what?" it was all he could manage to get out as his mind tried to process the spite-filled words. Slowly turning his head towards his personal servant, Steven wasn't surprised to see her staring at the floor and holding her arm. He couldn't easily tell due to her shoulder-length hair, but he was pretty sure the glisten of a tear was visible on her cheek. Steven looked at the ground with a scrunched up face. "Why... why would you say something like that?!"

Yellow Diamond seemed momentarily startled at his loud shout, but instantly calmed her features to a look of controlled anger. "That was the third time in this day _alone_ that that Pearl has failed to be anywhere near suited for you! How she managed to make it even this long is beyond me!"

Third... Failed... What?

Once more Steven couldn't find a way to get the words he wanted to say out. "W-what do you mean?" His voice was nearly a whisper as he looked up at the giant Gem towering over his small form. "How could she fail? We just got here!" a small tear stung at the corner of his eye now as the confusion he felt over the situation settled in on him.

With a scoff Yellow Diamond spoke, her words like venom, "Please, she's failed multiple times to have you ready on time today alone, bothered me just to tell me you'd be coming here when _I'm_ the one who gave her the order to summon you, and just now she completely failed to ensure your safety. She's completely incompetent and I believe it's time her Gem was harvested. Maybe then she'd be of some use!"

Horror settled in on Steven as he finally understood what Yellow Diamond was talking about. Earlier when he'd told his Pearl to go ahead without him he didn't think it would lead to _this_! Thanks to his embarrassment she had gotten in trouble, and way more than she had made it sound like in the hall too. On top of that, his reckless use of the Warp for entertainment just got her in trouble again.

"It's not her fault!" he shouted as loud as he could, the vocal cry reverberating around the crystal dome as he stared up at Yellow Diamond with tear stained eyes, "It's mine... I'm the one that told her to come here without me, and I'm the one that was goofing around when I shouldn't have been! It's not fair to blame her for any of that!" By the time he finished speaking a small trace of anger had entered his voice.

Wiping at his tear stained face Steven turned towards the frozen Pearl, whom had raised her head at his outcry, before with a short step forward he reached his hand out and held hers. "I'm not like you! I don't need all those fancy things! I don't care if she can walk with proper posture, or can speak clearly, or even be on time! I chose her because she's different then all those other pearls! She's like me... different."

The two other occupants were surprised. The Pearl due to his admission that he actually liked her flaws, and Yellow Diamond at the dejected tone the small boy held at his declaration.

"Steven... what are you saying?"

"I... I'm just so different! You keep calling me unique, but I just feel like I'm a freak. I have all these needs that are kept secret, and on top of those everything I do is kept in private. You isolate me like I'm an embarrassment, and maybe I am! I don't know with you, but I do know that because of all of it I can't relate with any other Gems. When you told me I was getting my own Pearl I was finally excited about about something again, but then I just got to see more perfect clones of the same person; more Pearls that all behaved the same."

"But she was different. She stood further away than the others did, and her posture wasn't as rigid. I knew that even if it was only a little, she was different, and she was the Pearl I wanted to be mine! That's why I can't stand here and listen to you saying such horrible things about her! You wouldn't say those things to me... would you?" Steven once more wiped away the tears from his eyes. He couldn't help the intense sting of emotions from making themselves visible anymore.

"Steven..." Yellow Diamond spoke, her voice noticeably quieter than it had been before. She briefly paused, glancing down at the Pearl, before with visible reluctance she continued, "Why didn't you tell me before? You know I do what I do because I care about you, I don't understand how you could possibly think I didn't. If anything ever happened to you I couldn't imagine what it would do to me."

Dropping down to one knee, Yellow Diamond placed her hand upon the sniffling boy's head.

"You're still very young Steven, so you probably don't understand it yet, but your existence means so much more than just happiness for me. You are by right the heir to Homeworld. All of it Steven. I know you have questions, and I promise you I'll give you answers, but for now I have to ask you for your forgiveness. To me you deserve nothing short of perfection, from everything and everyone. That's why you have personal instructors and a private section in this building for yourself."

Yellow Diamond paused for a moment to gauge the boy's reaction and was relieved to see his tears had stopped and he had visibly calmed down.

"I never once thought that what I was doing was effecting you in such a manner. You're not a freak, Steven, just because you're different doesn't mean you're lesser in any way. In fact, it's because you're different that you're so much more than any other Gem, Steven. Which brings me to another reason I feel the need to ask for your forgiveness." It was here she finally turned her attention toward the ever silent Pearl, whom had at some point forgotten her fears as she listened to her talk.

"Pearl," she began, causing the much smaller Gem to jump, "I... must ask your forgiveness as well. It never occurred to me just _why_ it was Steven chose you... but now I see it, what Steven sees. It is exactly why I am allowing you to remain his personal servant. However, this does _not_ mean you aren't to improve yourself. I may now see why it is that he prefers yourself over any other, but there are many things you must improve of yourself. For Stevens sake. Do you understand?"

The Pearl was shocked. At first she had been surprised by her master's admittance to choosing her for her flaws, only to then be saddened to hear his insecurities, and now? She had Yellow Diamond, the _leader_ of the entirety of Homeworld, and a mostly feared one at that apologizing to _her_ , a _Pearl_! This day had truly turned out to be utter madness, and if she didn't know any better she would have sworn it was nothing more than a strange illusion.

On top of everything, her inability to behave in a manner befit of a regular Pearl was the exact reason she had been chosen to serve her master in the first place, and was also now the exact reason she was being allowed to continue existing. It was all incredibly overwhelming. Not wanting to upset the Matriarch of Homeworld, the Pearl gave a shaky nod. It was all she could manage considering the fact she felt she might faint any second now.

"Good, then the considering exactly how much you have witnessed today, I'm placing you have seen under strict secrecy. If you so much as whisper a word about it to another Gem I _will_ have your Gem harvested and used for something useful. Oh and one other thing, you will of course be undergoing your own personal training along with Steven. The classes should cover most scenarios the two of you might face at some point. I expect you to attend alongside Steven everyday, on top of your services to him. Is that clear?"

"Yes my Diamond!" The Pearl responded. Even though she had tried she hadn't managed to keep the happiness out of her voice. Not only was she being allowed to remain assigned to her master, but she was also receiving an offer that only a handful of Pearls besides herself had received; the chance to learn and become more than _just_ a Pearl. Even though she had yet to find out what all she would be learning, she was nevertheless excited for such a prospect.

It was at this point the rooms third occupant made it's voice heard. "You mean it?!" Steven shouted, radiated an air of excitement around himself.

Turning her head away from the Pearl, Yellow Diamond nodded. The moment she did so she had to deal with Steven latching himself to her leg in a massive hug; a feat that required the full length of both his arms to achieve.

"You're the best ever!" he shouted, his grip tightening even further as he did so. "I finally have someone to talk with and hang out with! It's going to be so awesome!" Stars suddenly formed within Stevens eyes at the thought. "I've never had a friend before!"

Before the boy could continue any further, Yellow Diamond once more spoke up. "Steven, she's not your friend, she's your Pearl. Remember that. She's suppose to remain with you at all times to serve you, or to learn to serve you better." Instead of losing the exuberance he held over the idea of having a friend, like she had thought would happen, the stars in his eyes became even larger and more intense.

"We're... _best_ friends!"

Yellow Diamond sighed as the Pearl let out a short giggle.

"Not what I meant, but it hardly matters what I meant doesn't it?" Her response was for the boy to let out a short bout a laughter followed by a beaming smile.

"Heh, sorry, it's just I'm excited to finally have a friend. I've only ever learned about them. I never thought I'd have one of my own!"

Yellow Diamond sighed once more, an act she had seemingly been doing a lot more of as of lately. "Yes, well regardless, I think you and your Pearl should head back to your room. I have to decide what to do about this situation you've put us all in." Finally taking the time to stand, Yellow Diamond waited for Steven to let go of her leg before she took a step back.

Steven quickly grabbed his Pearl's arm before he quickly pulled her back towards the warp-pad. Only once the two of them were firmly back on the warp-pad did he finally speak once more, only this time he said something only Himself and Yellow Diamond understood. "Thanks mom!"

A small smile formed its way onto Yellow Diamond's face as she took a seat on her throne once more. Things were always so strange when Steven was involved. Something she was just recently coming to appreciate now that he was finally maturing beyond being a mere baby. A wave from Steven and his Pearl—due to his holding her arm—later and the duo disappeared in a beam of light, leaving her alone within the room.

"Never thought having a son would feel like this..." she whispered to herself.

* * *

 **Chapter End!**

 **And that's where I'm going to end the first chapter of Homesick! Hope you liked it, it was sorta a pain to write. Anyways as you now know, the whole idea is based around the concept of 'what if Steven was born on Homeworld?' and will branch apart from there.**

 **To answer a question I think some of you might have, yes this story WILL include the Crystal Gems and Earth.**

 **Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

 **-SaucyHandles**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to everyone that bothers to read this! i just realized I haven't updated any of my stories in well over a year, and for that I'm truly sorry. At first the issue was simply the fact that I had become disenchanted with fan-fiction in general, seeing as at the time the quality of the fan-fictions in which I read had decreased. Couple that with the fact that a lot of the stories I enjoyed had become abandoned and I just lost interest in the idea of fan-fiction in general. After awhile however I went through a move to a new state and then got a job, making the concept of writing or reading anymore seem even less interesting, and as such I simply gave up all together.**

 **Oh, and my I-pad that had all of my uncompleted chapters and story plots broke, that didn't help.**

 **Anyways, this notice is in regards to me getting back into writing fan-fiction, now that I hopefully have a slightly better grasp of writing in of itself. However, what I need to know right now is whether or not anyone that follows me is still interested in the stories I have written. After all, there's little point in continuing a story if there's nobody left to read it. Regardless of whether or not there's a reader-base for my already published stories, I will be continuing to write again, whether it be updating a current story or starting a new one.**

 **Anyways, to those that read this, I need your opinions!**

 **Please tell me which, if any, of my stories you want to see updated first, so I know which story I should begin with!**

 **Now though, please be aware that any future updates will likely be fairly short, probably between 2k and 4k words at a time until I get back into the groove of things and I will likely only be updating about once every few weeks, meaning the content will be slow moving. After awhile however I plan to release regular updates to all of my stories. Even if I consider a story to be trash I still think writing and improving my capabilities would do me some good.**


End file.
